


New Directions

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [10]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Tony finds out Blaine has changed schools and is not happy about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Apparently, I had one more story to make it out for 2016 after all. It is just another short little fluff piece that has been floating around in my mind for a few days. I have a list of them that I am trying to make my way through so there will probably be a few more in the coming days as I apparently procrastinate on my more serious WIP that I have going. :)

***

“Blaine Devon Anderson Stark.” 

Blaine freezes with his keys poised mid air ready to unlock the front door to his house. He knows full well who that voice belongs to. There is also only one person in the world right now that would add the Stark to the end of his name.

He was sooooo busted.

Turning to look behind him Blaine winced as he saw his father slam the door to the fancy car he had just gotten out of and started to stalk over to his son. 

How had Blaine not noticed that car parked on the street? It was shiny and red and kind of hard to miss.

He watched as his father makes an imposing figure storming across the lawn. Tony has his sunglasses on still and is wearing jeans and an open blazer. Blaine dimly realizes that can see the faint glow from the Arc Reactor through the t-shirt he was wearing.

“Oh, hey Dad, what a nice surprise.” Blaine said trying to be casual. He is fully aware that he sticks out like a sore thumb right now by NOT being in his Dalton uniform. Anxiously he straightens the red, black and white tie he had picked out especially for his first day at McKinley.

“Don’t hey Dad me.” Tony replies angrily. “Care to explain yourself?”

“I… um…. I don’t know what you are talking about?” Blaine said nervously playing dumb.

In response, his father merely tilts his head forward pulling the sunglasses he is wearing down a little so he can make eye contact with his son over the top of the rims. Blaine swallowed hard seeing the anger in that stare.

“Inside.” Tony grunts after looking around them for a minute realizing they shouldn’t be having this conversation out in the open where anyone can see them. 

Blaine nods and fumbles to get his keys in the door and it unlocked. Stumbling over the threshold with his satchel he holds the door open long enough for his father to step inside behind him. Closing the door, he shuts his eyes for a minute and takes a deep breath before turning to look at his Dad.

“Imagine my surprise this morning when I go to pay your Dalton Academy tuition for the year only to be told that my son is not at the school and no longer goes there!” Tony starts yelling immediately. “I nearly had a heart attack Blaine! I nearly called in every SHEILD agent on this side of the country to start looking for you.”

“I know but…”

“And then imagine my relief when you start texting me like there was nothing wrong.” Tony said pacing back and forth.

“Yeah…” 

“And then I start asking questions about Dalton which clearly you were lying to me about because I had already found out you weren’t there anymore.” The genius said accusingly turning to face his son.

“It’s just…”

“So, then I call the local Lima school that I know my son’s boyfriend attends and ask them if a Blaine Anderson has recently enrolled.” Tony said evenly. “Imagine my further surprise when they tell me that yes they had received his application and that he started today!”

“Its not what…” Blaine started to try to explain.

“Its not what it looks like?” Tony interrupted. “Oh good, that’s a relief. Because it looks like to me that my teenage son changed schools without permission and was hiding it from me.”

“Ok… so there is that…” Blaine said sheepishly wincing when his father groaned in frustration.

“Does your mother know about this?” 

“Not exactly…” Blaine cringed.

“What in the world were you thinking Blaine?” Tony said putting his hands on his hips.

“I can explain.” Blaine starts.

“I certainly hope so and I hope the explanation is more then I moved schools to be with my boyfriend.” Tony said crossing his arms staring at the singer. 

Blaine ducked his head down looking at his feet and blushed.

“You have got to be kidding Blaine?! I know you like Kurt and want to be near him but this is bigger than that. This is about your safety!” Tony says throwing his hands up in the air in disbelief.

“I’m perfectly safe at McKinley Dad.”

“Perfectly safe huh? Correct me if I am wrong but is this not the school that your boyfriend had to leave because he was being bullied so badly and “slushied” every day?” Tony said making the air quotes to go with it.

“Yes but…”

“So help me Blaine I will not stand by and watch what happened to you at prom happen again. The whole point behind you attending Dalton was because of their anti-bullying policies and security.”

“That’s not going to happen this time Dad. It’s different at this school. The teachers are… more involved and supportive then Westerville High.”

“You need to understand Blaine… I just want you to be safe.” Tony said sadly anger melting away.

“I know that. I was going to come to you but I didn’t want to worry you.” Blaine said softly.

“So, you thought it would be better I find out from a complete stranger?” Tony said pointedly.

“Yeah that probably wasn’t the best idea. I kind of thought I had more time to convince you before the tuition was due.” Blaine grimaced.

“Word of advice Kiddo. Businesses usually like to get paid up front.” Tony said raising an eyebrow.

“Right.” Blaine said nodding biting his lip. “So can I stay at McKinley with Kurt?”

“I don’t know. I should probably drag you back to Dalton this instant.” Tony sighed looking at Blaine’s crestfallen face. “Does it make you happy to be there?”

“Very much. I’m not just doing this for Kurt. It’s for me too. I feel like it is time for me to stand up to the bullies and stop running away from them.”

“Well that’s really noble… but can you at least promise me you won’t stand up to them to the point you need to go to the hospital?”

“Well I am your son so no guarantees.” Blaine said with a cheeky smile. “But I promise to do my best.”

Tony stared at Blaine for several long seconds searching his son’s face for something. Finally, he nodded to himself and ran a hand through his hair in an exhausted kind of way.

“First sign of trouble and you are out of there Kiddo. You hear me?” Tony said pointing at him

“Yes, I hear you. But it won’t be necessary.” Blaine said nodding quickly.

“Fine you can stay. But let’s try even harder to keep you and me to ourselves ok?”

“Deal.” Blaine said beaming. 

“Spread the word to Kurt?”

“He would never say anything.” Blaine defended immediately.

“I know he wouldn’t but do it anyway.” Tony sighed.

“I’m really sorry Dad.”

“I know. Just next time come to me first. I’m not kidding when I said I almost had the entire body of SHEILD out looking for you.” 

Tony stepped forward pulling Blaine into a hug now that the anger and worry had past. They stood there for several seconds before Tony snorted to himself with laughter.

“What?” Blaine asked confused leaning back to look at his Dad.

“You are on your own for telling your mother.”


End file.
